Run on gasoline
by xxxx-fAiry-tAil-xxxx
Summary: Cette fiction est ma toute première song fic. Elle se base sur la musique "Gasoline" de Halsey.#drama #Are you insane like me ? Been in pain like me? Assis sur un muret enneigé, je songe en cet instant à l'existence même de ma vie. En tout point, tout cela n'aura été qu'un échec. Un vaste et profond échec. Être l'engeance même de la forme du mal le plus pur.


**Are you insane like me ? Been in pain like me?**  
 _Es-tu fou comme moi ? As-tu ressenti la douleur comme moi ?_

Assis sur un muret enneigé, je songe en cet instant à l'existence même de ma vie. En tout point, tout cela n'aura été qu'un échec. Un vaste et profond échec. Abandonné par son propre père. Être l'engeance même de la forme du mal le plus pur.  
Devoir rassurer une mère sombrant doucement dans la dépression à cause de l'absence de celui-ci. Rejeté de l'académie des mages après y avoir mit le feu. Je suis une bombe, une bombe prête à exploser à tout instant. Chassé, méprisé de tous. Que suis je ? Qui suis-je ? Qu'ai je fais pour mériter tout cela si ce n'est de naître ? Peut-on m'accuser d'être le produit d'une union interdite ? Ramassant le peu d'amour propre que je possède, je traîne mon corps vers le bar-auberge de la ville. Une soirée de plus que je vais passer à parier de l'argent.

 **Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me ?**  
 _As-tu acheté une bouteille de champagne à cent dollars comme moi ?_

Une bière, deux bières, trois bières. L'avantage d'avoir un démon à l'intérieur de soit c'est qu'il encaisse tout les sur-coup de l'alcool. Ce n'est réellement mon esprit qui les subit qu'à partir de la quinzième pinte. Et aucun pecnot de n'importe quelle région ne tient jusqu'à là.

 **Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me ?**  
 _Juste pour la verser dans les canalisations comme moi ?_

Après avoir déplumé deux – trois paysans du coin, je fais mine de chanceler jusqu'à l'étage de l'auberge, mimant d'avoir trop but. Une fois à l'étage, à l'abri des regards, je me remets à marcher normalement jusqu'à ma chambre. Seulement 20 pièces d'or en une soirée, ce n'est pas énorme mais ça aura le mérite de me nourrir et me loger pendant plusieurs jours, si je me prive au maximum.

 **Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me ?**  
 _Utiliserais-tu ta facture d'eau pour sécher la tache comme moi ?_

Une fois dans ma chambre, mon démon me fait courir dans la salle d'eau. Évacuer le plus rapidement tout cela. Il peut le contenir, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il le fait. S'il peut me faire souffrir le plus possible, il en profite. C'est une sorte de marché entre nous. Je passe des nuits atroces mais il me laisse me saouler à outrance.  
Pendant comme un cadavre au-dessus de ma petite vasque en bois, je sais que je fais peine à voir. Mère, je ne suis pas fière de ce que je suis devenu. Ma vie est médiocre. Comment pourrai-t-elle valoir la peine d'être vécue ?

 **Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me ?**  
 _Es-tu assez défoncée sans avoir besoin de Marie-Jeanne comme moi ?_

Cherchant à constater les dégâts de cette soirée, mon regard croise celui d'un petit miroir poli. Je le saisis de la main droite. De la main gauche, je palpe les diverses parties de mon visage. Mes yeux sont injectés de sang. Inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air, mon démon me pousse à en évacuer encore plus. Le petit miroir émet un tintement strident avant de se fendre en plusieurs dizaines de petits éclats. Sept ans de malheurs c'est ça non ? Est-on réellement à cela près ?

 **Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me ?**  
 _Te détruis-tu de l'intérieur pour divertir comme moi ?_

Plus mon corps se vide, plus je sens mes forces me quitter. J'aurai du manger quelque chose, je le savais. Mais ce serai sacrifier de précieuses pièces d'or dans de la nourriture. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas me permettre ce luxe. J'ai déjà mangé hier soir, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. En réalité, je ne suis qu'un bouffon, un pitre qui amuse la galerie. Mais combien de temps pourrai-je encore jouer à ce jeu dangereux ?

 **Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me ?**  
 _Les gens chuchotent-ils à propos de toi dans le train comme pour moi ?_

Combien de temps avant que les paladins de la Lumière ne me rattrape ? Combien de temps avant que je ne sois dénoncé par un pecnot jaloux, ou énervé de s'être fait dépouillé ? Chaque jour, je savoure une liberté qui ne devrai pas m'être permise. Je le sais et pourtant j'en abuse allègrement. Cette vie, aussi pitoyable soit elle, ne devrai pas être permise à des êtres comme moi.

 **Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me ?**  
 _Disant que tu ne devrais pas gâcher ton joli visage comme moi ?_

Je saisis le plus grand des fragments restant du miroir. Et dire que pendant un temps, on pouvait encore me trouver attirant. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Est-ce le dénouement logique de l'ensemble des choix que j'ai fais dans ma vie ? Ou juste le pouvoir d'un plus haut se vengeant des démons sur moi ? Je n'en peux plus, je veux autre chose. Un autre monde, une autre vie. Tout reprendre à zéro.

 **And all the people say**  
 _Et tout le monde dit_  
 **"You can't wake up, this is not a dream**  
 _"Tu ne peux pas te réveiller, ceci n'est pas un rêve_

Mon poing se serre de plus en plus autour du morceau de verre. Des perles rougeâtres semblent s'en échapper. Même le suicide ne met pas permis de tout façon. Pour aller où de tout façon ? En enfer ? Rejoindre ce traître de paternel ? Laisser le démon prendre le contrôle, tout détruire et m'en laver les mains ? Non je ne peux pas.

 **You're part of a machine, you are not a human being**  
 _Tu fais partie de la machine, tu n'es pas un être humain_  
 **With your face all made up, living on a screen**  
 _Avec ton visage fabriqué entièrement, vivant sur un écran_

J'ai envie de croire ne serai-ce qu'encore un peu. Croire qu'un avenir est possible pour les « autres » comme moi. Je veux croire qu'un jour, on arrêtera de nous traiter en coupable mais plutôt en tant que victime. Rien ne nous a décidé à naître, si ce n'est nos concepteurs. Nous ne sommes pas des substituts à la colère qui leur est adressée. Malheureusement, le reflet que me renvoie ce bout de verre impose le contraire. Comment pourrai-t-on être accepté quand on ne leur ressemble même pas ? La différence fait peur, leur fait peur. Alors, je suis obligé de me saouler chaque soir pour vivre, obligé de fuir de villes en villes pour échapper aux paladins pour tenter de vivre, de survivre.

 **Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline"**  
 _Avec une faible estime de soi, alors tu carbures à l'essence »_

Qui j'essaye encore de convaincre ? Mon moi profond a abandonné depuis longtemps. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie, de cette existence. J'en ai assez de lutter contre celui que je suis réellement, contre le moi profond. J'ai envie d'être moi sans qu'une épée ne risque de me couper la gorge, où qu'une église n'allume un feu à mes pieds.

 **I think there's a flaw in my code**  
 _Je crois qu'il y a un défaut dans mon code_

Au fond, je pense que je dois être un peu masochiste. Trop de souffrance, de douleurs, s'abattent encore et encore sur moi et pourtant, je ne veux pas me résigner. Je suis un véritable cas d'étude pour mon espèce. Rares sont les demi-diables qui survivent jusqu'à l'adolescence, alors l'âge adulte. Tous meurent soit de la main de l'église soit de leur démon. Abandonné est plus simple que de lutter.

 **These voices won't leave me alone**  
 _Ces voix ne me laisseront pas tranquille_

L'alcool complètement éliminé, j'entends ces grognements reprendre. Un mauvais moment se dessine pour moi. Son envie de souffrance passée, il va me reprocher ce que je lui fais subir. Il va vouloir qu'on arrête ce petit jeu stupide. Tout paraît si simple si je l'écoutais : lui laisser le pouvoir, le laisser tout détruire, lui laisser mon corps, mon âme. Quel regret aurai je ? Il détruirai tout ce que je déteste, tout ce que je hais.

 **Oh, my heart is gold and my hands are cold**  
 _Mon cœur est fait d'or et mes mains sont froides_

Seulement, il détruirai l'humanité tout entière, ne laissant qu'une terre dévastée et rongée par les flammes. Je ne peux me résoudre à un tel futur pour les hommes. J'aime trop la vie dans ce qu'elle a de surprenant pour le laisser tout détruire. Lâchant ce malheureux bout de verre au sol, je nettoie ma main avec l'eau claire d'une des vasques de ma chambre. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, j'ai besoin de voir le monde. Poussé par un sentiment étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je quitte cette chambre, là, maintenant. Ne prenant que ma cape brune pour me dissimuler de la foule, je laisse le reste de mes affaires bien à l'abri sous le lit. Descendant les escaliers en émettant le moins de bruit possible, je réalise l'heure avancée de la nuit. Même les clients les plus fidèles de l'auberge sont déjà partit, il ne reste plus que le gérant qui nettoie assidûment l'ensemble de la salle.

 **Are you deranged like me ? Are you strange like me ?**  
 _Es-tu dérangée comme moi ? Es-tu étrange comme moi ?_

Me remarquant, il fait mine de ne pas m'avoir vu. Un petit gérant ne cherchant pas d'histoire en somme. M'encapuchonnant, je m'enfonce dans les petites ruelles noires de la nuit. Une flammèches au bout de mon index m'aide à m'éclairer, mais je la cache le plus possible réduisant donc sa portée. Ce serai stupide de se faire avoir pour une banalité pareil. Alors que ma promenade nocturne se prolonge de plus en plus, je réalise que depuis plusieurs minutes minutes une ombre marche derrière moi, dans la même direction que moi. J'ai beau prendre des chemins différents, la silhouette masquée me suit de près. Alors que j'accélère le pas, je tente de semer la silhouette filiforme. Mais rien à faire, celle-ci persiste à me suivre.

 **Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me ?**  
 _Allumant des allumettes juste pour avaler la flamme comme je le fais ?_

N'écoutant que mon instinct, je finis par éteindre cette flamme et de tenter d'entrer en confrontation avec cet individu mais pas directement. C'est un affrontement qu'il veut ? Il ne va pas être déçu de sa filature. Sortant de la ville, je profite de l'épaisseur d'un petit bosquet pour me dissimuler entre les fourrés. Il est cerné. Il ne m'échappera pas.

 **Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me ?**  
 _T'appelles-tu toi-même un putain d'ouragan comme moi ?_

Dans mes mains, je caste une boule de feu que je lance sur mon suiveur. Celui-ci l'esquive d'un saut en l'air, beaucoup trop haut pour être naturel. D'un geste agile, il réussit à atterrir sur moi, me faisant décaster instantanément la nouvelle attaque que je préparai. Une lame de glace sur la gorge, je comprends que je suis cerné. Quelle idée stupide aussi de se balader en pleine nuit. Je vais mourir ici, tué par un invocateur de glace, sûrement d'une de ces églises de l'eau. Mon bourreau finit par retirer légèrement son masque, le peu de peau que je peux discerner de celle-ci me fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas comme tous le monde. Lui aussi, c'est un « autre ». Alors pourquoi me chasse-t-il ainsi ?

« Shin. »  
Apparemment, cet élémentaire veut sympathiser avec sa chose. Merci mon gars, mais je ne suis pas vraiment ce genre de type. Si je dois mourir, ce ne sera pas en temps que jouet. Comprenant mon mutisme, l'individu émet un léger soupir. Retirant sa lame de ma gorge, il se retire d'au-dessus de moi, me laissant me redresser.

« Cela fait un moment qu'on te cherche Balthazard Octavius Barnabé. Ou devrai je plutôt dire Bob.  
\- On ? »

 **Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me ?**  
 _Pointant du doigt parce que tu ne prends jamais le blâme comme moi ?_

Désormais redressé et épousseter, je n'avais même pas tenu ma promesse intérieure plus de quelques secondes. La curiosité était bien trop forte. J'aurai mieux fait de me taire. Venant de la ville, une autre ombre s'approcha de nous. Celle-ci était nettement plus massive, plus imposante mais surtout plus militaire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque mes yeux distinguèrent le blason de l'église de la Lumière. Fuir. Je dois impérativement fuir. Seulement, mes jambes ne répondent plus, elles sont figées dans une fine épaisseur de glace. Ce Shin, a assuré ses arrières et a visiblement anticipé ma réaction.

Mais que peut bien faire un élémentaire avec un paladin ? Ne sait-il donc pas la haine que nous porte les églises ? Est-il donc un traître qui piège les demi-élémentaires comme nous pour les amener à son pote le paladin ? Je refuse d'être l'une de ses proies, de leur proie. Générant une flamme entre mes mains, je tente désespérément de faire fondre la glace. Mais il est trop tard. Le paladin est déjà là, dressé comme un piquet en face de moi.

 **And all the people say**  
 _Et tout le monde dit_  
 **"You can't wake up, this is not a dream**  
 _"Tu ne peux pas te réveiller, ceci n'est pas un rêve_

En cet instant, je n'était que fureur, colère. A la fois envers moi même mais aussi envers ceux qui m'ont piégés. Qu'allait-ils faire de moi maintenant ? Me brûler ? Me décapiter ? Qu'il fasse ce qu'ils veulent finalement. Qui suis-je en fin de compte ? Une hérésie parmi tant d'autre qui attende d'être exécutée. J'aurai préféré que ma fin se passe autrement mais si c'est cela que m'accorde le destin, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter mon sort.

 **You're part of a machine, you are not a human being**  
 _Tu fais partie de la machine, tu n'es pas un être humain_  
 **With your face all made up, living on a screen**  
 _Avec ton visage fabriqué entièrement, vivant sur un écran_

« Balthazard Octavius Barnabé Lennon , au nom de l'église de la Lumière vous êtes accusé de-  
-Abrèges. Si tu dois me tuer fais ça vite. Je ne peux te promettre qu'il n'essaiera pas de nous défendre. »

Le paladin dégaina son épée. C'était le moment. Pardon maman, pardon. Je ne serai jamais le mage reconnu de tous que tu aurai aimé que je sois. J'espère que tu sauras être heureuse et que tu n'apprendras jamais quel fils pitoyable tu avais.

 **Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline"**  
 _Avec une faible estime de soi, alors tu carbures à l'essence »_

Le regard baissé vers la neige, j'attends le glas final. Mais rien ne vint. Un tintement de verre brisé parvint à mes oreilles. Quand je regarda leur provenance, mes chevilles étaient libérées.

« L'église de Lumière m'a chargée de te surveiller. Tu es sous ma responsabilité. Moi, Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur suis le garant de ta vie et de ta mort démon. Tu t'enfuis, tu meurs. Tu te transformes, tu meurs. Tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre un innocent, tu meurs. Clair ?»

 **I think there's a flaw in my code**  
 _Je crois qu'il y a un défaut dans mon code_

Me... surveiller ? Il ne va donc pas me tuer ? Enfin, pas tout de suite du moin. Les paroles sonnaient comme un couperet. J'allais pouvoir vivre, j'allais pouvoir continuer à espérer. Tout cela était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai.

« L'église a besoin d'un groupe d'aventuriers se baladant sur le territoire pour prévenir d'éventuelles menace. Je te pose la question de manière plus officielle, veux tu venir avec nous ? » ajouta l'élémentaire

 **These voices won't leave me alone**  
 _Ces voix ne me laisseront pas tranquille_  
 **Oh, my heart is gold and my hands are cold**  
 _Mon cœur est fait d'or et mes mains sont froides_

A l'intérieur de mon être, mon démon me criait de renoncer. C'était nous enchaîner, nous emprisonner, allumer notre propre bûcher. Moi, j'y voyais mon salut, l'espoir que j'avais tant désiré. Enfin, j'allais servir à quelque chose, j'allais avoir un rôle dans un infini qu'est l'humanité. Je n'allais plus être un «autre » j'allais devenir quelqu'un, à part entière. Maman, tu pourras être fière car ton fils va devenir un Aventurier.


End file.
